


Mine [FanArt]

by Thelema_Rhoias



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, pine tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelema_Rhoias/pseuds/Thelema_Rhoias
Summary: This picture is inspired by Leave it Behind by Rymyanna :)Rymyanna, I offer you this first fanart, dedicated to your work, more to come, in the future. Your story has become one of my go to's when I have my heart broken ^^So, thank you :)Also, your soft version of Bill is so cute I just couldn't resist ▲♪A quick watercolour, the original pencil drawing was at the back of a... Sheet of class notes. So I could not possibly paint it properly, paper's too thin, I would have ruined the whole thing ^^Hope you like it depsite the poor quality, might try to rework it a little, but without ruining it :)





	Mine [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rymyanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leave It Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218217) by [rymyanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/pseuds/rymyanna). 



  
  
[Link to the Tumblr original](https://sam-ryyuzaki.tumblr.com/image/171879667735)


End file.
